Lilac's Bomb
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: When her loved ones were taken, what will Hinata do to save them from a certain crow.


**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, Kitty Uzumaki here. I had an idea and decided to work on this story. I hope you like it and don't flame me. I don't own Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho, they belong to their rightful owners and I don't own the characters either.**

Lilac's Bomb

She's been running for hours and hours, her long indigo hair flowing in the wind as she continues to run. Her legs were tired, but she could not stop and rest for anything as she keeps on running to where she is going.

'_Please, let me come in time.' _thought the female as she keeps on running.

How did this happen? Her teammates were taken as were Naruto, Neji and Hanabi.

_He _told her to come alone and not to say a word to anyone about what is happening. Hinata blames herself for what is happening to her loved ones. Tears were threatening to fall, but she won't let them fall, she has to be strong for them.

Arriving in the forest of death, Hinata ran over as she activated her byakugan to locate them.

"Found them." She said as she ran to where she found them and gasped as she notice their chakras were weakening.

Picking up her speed, Hinata continue to run to get them. _'Please no.' _she thought.

She heard a laugh, the her hairs in the back of her neck stood as she heard that maniacal laugh and Hinata knows that she's getting close.

"Scream." As an explosion sounds came as screams came.

Hinata continue to run until she finally got there, she gasped as she saw her friends covered in blood.

"No." she whispered.

"Hello hime, I'm glad you finally made it." came a male voice from behind her.

Hinata stiffen before she turned her head and her eyes widened as she saw a tall, raven haired male with blue eyes, wearing a long wavy black coat with red lines inside and a metallic mask covering the bottom half of his mouth.

"Karasu." whispered the indigo haired beauty.

Karasu smirked behind his mask.

Hinata narrowed her eyes as she tried to gentle fist the crow demon, but Karasu disappeared and reappeared behind the Hyuuga female, touching the sides of her neck.

Karasu chuckled. "My, my, feisty aren't we?"

"H…H…Hi…na…ta." groaned Naruto.

Karasu and Hinata turned their heads to see Naruto struggling to stand up.

"Naruto." whispered Hinata and she saw her cousin, her little sister and her teammates trying to stand up as well.

"So there's still life." Karasu said. "We'll have to deal with that." As some sort of bear traps appeared from the ground and attached to their ankles before it exploded, they begin to scream in agony while Hinata watch in horror.

Karasu chuckled. "It's so pleasurable in hearing my victims scream in pure agony."

Hinata took his hands away from the side of her neck and turned around.

"Stop it." she said.

"Why? It's fun." Karasu said, chuckling.

"Please let them go. I'm here now." pleaded Hinata.

"Oh I can't let them go, hime." Karasu said. "I want you to hear them scream in pure agony. Watch their blood spluttering."

Another explosion and their screams were heard, breaking Hinata's heart as her eyes begin to swell up as Karasu continue to laugh.

Hinata shut her eyes as she tries to block the screams and the explosions…and even Karasu's laugh.

'_I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry that I failed you.' _She thought as she silently cried. Then she clenches her fists as she came with a solution to end this terrible nightmare.

She opened her eyes, faced Karasu, took off his mask and kissed his lips.

Karasu's raven hair as it turned blond.

Hinata shut her eyes as she grabbed his hand, did a hand sign that she learned from Anko.

'_Please forgive me everyone.' _thought the indigo haired female. _'I'm sorry.' _As a bright light appeared on the two figure.

Neji lifts his head and his eyes widened as he saw the light and realized what Hinata is doing.

"Hi…n…na…ta…no." groaned Neji before he fell on the ground.

After the light disappeared, there lay the lifeless bodies of Karasu and Hinata.

**Kitty: I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.**


End file.
